Byakuya x Oc love story
by Meiko6989
Summary: Toushiro's sister has returned after 115 years of being out of his life. Then one day this new captain shows up. What will happen? Who is this mysterious new women? Find out
1. Chapter 1

So today is my first day as squad 5's captain. I really hope they like me. As I'm heading toward my barracks I see a really short person in a captain's uniform. As I'm getting closer I realize that its toushi-kun. "Toushi-kun" I say to myself. I start to get tears in my eyes. I haven't seen him since I left Grans house and that was about 115 years ago. I can still hear his voice on the day I left to become a soul reaper. *Sissy, don't leave. Please?*. As I pushed that memory away I realize that my eyes are blurry and I can feel the tears streaming down my face. (I need to stop crying I'm a captain now.) I say to myself mentally. I get taken out of my thoughts by toushiro saying "hey are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine and do you know if I'm going the right way?" "Yeah it all depends on where?" "Um the 5ths barracks?" "Yeah you're going the right way." "Thank you. I don't mean to be rude or anything but what's your name?" "Toushiro Hitsugaya" "Saya" I say. When he hears my name first name he has a look of shock on his face. "Hey, captain who is this?" a girl with long wavy blonde hair and huge breasts say. "Oh this is the new captain of squad 5. I was just giving her directions on how to get to the barracks". Of course I being as smart as I am I already knew how to get to the barracks because I have been here longer but not as a captain I was in the academy when Byakuya was but he never noticed me and I had a huge crush on him but never told him about it. "Yes and I'm very grateful for that too." As I walked by him I whispered "little brother it's good to see you again after 115 yrs." I didn't stop and turn around to see what his reaction was. When I got to my barracks I was met with a little girl that had a bonnet in her hair. "Hello caption how are you? And welcome to squad 5." "I'm good. How are you? Thank you." "You're welcome and I'm doing great." "So are you my lieutenant?" "Yes Captain I am. My name is Momo Hinamori." "Well Momo it's nice to meet you".


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain, Captain! Wake up!" "Uhh, what is it lieutenant?" "You have 20 mins. Until the captains meeting begins." "What?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" "I'm sorry captain" "it's okay Momo. Now will you please leave so that I can change?" "Yes captain" After she had left I got out of bed and looked into the mirror to see my scars from when my parents had gotten very physical with me for protecting my little brother. They never did like him because of his odd hair color and his blue eyes. As I put on my coat I wondered if Captain Ukitake was still here or not and Yoruichi. I had to make sure that my scars were covered because no one knows that my parents did that to me not even Toushiro. After I got ready I had asked Momo to accompany me to where the meeting was being held. (Now let me remind you no one knows I'm alive except the head captain and Toushiro). So when I get right outside the building where the meeting is being held I take a deep breath and push the doors open to see everyone looking at me with shocked faces and some that don't know me just look at me. "H-hello everyone sorry I-I'm late. I over slept. Head captain my apologies" I said bowing then going to my seat. "Well everyone let's get this meeting started. But first since some of you are wondering who this women is I will have her introduce herself." The head captain said looking at me. Then I stood up and said "Hi my name is Saya Hitsugaya". Then I sit down and stare at the floor. "But you're supposed to be dead we found your body" I looked at whoever said that and it was a guy with long white hair and with the look of shock on his face. It was Ukitake. Almost the whole meeting everyone asked questions like 'Where have you been?' After the meeting I was going back to my barracks I felt something tug on my uniform when I turned around it was Toushiro with a happy but sad look in his eyes. "Yes Toushiro" "Let's walk back to your barracks Saya" "Okay" the whole walk there was just silence. When we got back to my room and I turned around to see my little brother almost in tears. "Bubby what's wrong?" "You know what's wrong you left and never came back and when I joined the academy I thought that I would see you there but I didn't and then when I became a captain and not even 3 to 4 days later they found your body all beaten up and everything. I really thought that you were dead. T-th-then you just show up out of no were like this and say 'surprise I didn't die I just faked my death'." By now he was crying and I was hugging him. Then there was a knock at my door. "What is it?" I said. "Um Captain Kuchiki wishes to have a word with you." "Okay then tell him I'll be there in a minute and lieutenant?" "Yes captain." "Please state your name after you knock please." "Hai" After she had left and I had sent Toushiro to his barracks and it had taken awhile to get him to go back he finally gave up. I then went to go 'have-a-word-with-him'. This couldn't go well at all. When I arrived Byakuya looked well I don't know because I couldn't read him at all. He had heard me come into the room and looked up and said "Where did you go after that night?" "Um I don't know what you're talking about Byakuya. Sorry." I said slightly confused. "Yes you do. You just don't want to remember it. When we had to go on that mission together, to the rukon district." When he said that I had to look away. "Maybe I do but that has nothing to do with anything." "You had disappeared out of nowhere and you come back as a captain without anyone knowing anything and most of the captains think you are new here as a new captain that just got out of the academy but only a hand full actually knows the truth." "I'm sorry for doing that but I had a reason to my captain was going to kill me and I didn't want to die so I just faked my own death. I really don't see the problem with it really no one cared at all that I had died at all except my brother that is. You didn't even care at all you just looked down at me with-with the look of hatred on your face." I was crying by then. "I need you to leave please Captain Kuchiki. I need to be alone." "Saya I really did care." "Leave. Please." "Saya-" "I said Leave!" Then my spirit energy started to rise rapidly due to my emotions. I was almost at my limit which was really high almost as high as the head captains, but then my brother comes running into the barracks and he can barely stand up let alone talk. He says "Byakuya y-you need to l-lea-leave now."


	3. Chapter 3

When I had finally calmed down and Toushiro could finally breathe and stand up. I said quietly "I'm so sorry". "It's okay Saya you got mad that's all but you might want to go check in with the head captain to make sure he knows of your spirit energy level." "Oh he already knows how high it goes I made him flinch but that was only once and that was when I had to face the council to see if I was fit to be a captain." "How old were you?" "I think I was about 168 yrs. old which is how old I am now." "So you were a lieutenant for 92 yrs." "Yeah basically I mean I did turn down the head captain like 4 times before I gave in and became one." I said feeling a bit dizzy. "Really that's cool-" Toushiro stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed that I was swaying and I almost fell but someone caught me. I had no idea who it was but I was thankful. "Thank you" "No problem Saya." Byakuya said with a small smile that only I could see. Then I blacked out.

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT ILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER. I PROMISE**


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I was in the hospital and I started to freak out. Then someone came into my room and it was Unohana and she said "Stay still Saya." "Yes" I said not wanting to argue with her. "Um how did I get here?" I asked kind of confused. "Byakuya carried you here." She said smiling. "W-why a-are you s-sm-smiling." I asked blushing ferociously. "Because." Was all she said before she had to leave and take care of other patients. Saya started to hum a song she heard in the world of the living if she remembers correctly it was called Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis. "Something lately drives me crazy has to do with how you make me struggle to get your attention calling you brings apprehension" I sing. "Wow you're really good at singing." Someone says so I look over and find that it's Toushiro. "I don't really think so. Anyway how's Gran-Gran doing?" I asked. "Well she got killed by a hollow." He said and looked down sadly. "I'm sorry I should've been there." Toushiro had looked up and his eyes went wide "Saya what happened?" He said looking at my arm. I looked at where he was looking at and seen that my scar was showing and I quickly covered it up. "Nothing. I'm fine don't worry about it okay." "It's not nothing Saya that's a scar" Toushiro said with worry. "I said its nothing-" "No it's not who did this to you?" He said cutting me off and grabbing my left arm to examine my scar more thoroughly. "Did mom and dad do this, Saya?" He finally asked. I stiffened "No they didn't do that to me." "You're lying to me Saya." "No I'm not lying to you Toushiro" I said taking my arm forcefully away from him. "I got it from a training accident. Okay?" I continued. "You're lying Saya." A familiar voice said. "Hey toushiro can we talk alone. Me and Byakuya I mean." I said to my little brother. "Fine but if you hurt her then I'll kill you, got it?" He said with a threatening voice to Byakuya. "Whatever" Byakuya said waving his hand in a dismissal movement. *Click* When the door closed Byakuya was sitting next to me on a chair. "So who actually did that to you? I know it wasn't from training. So." Byakuya said. *Sigh* "Fine I'll tell yo-" "Hey Byakuya." The red headed stranger said. "Who are you?" I asked. "Renji Abari" He said. "Well you need to leave my room Renji." "You have no right to say that." He said. "I. Said. Get. Out. Of. My. Room." I was releasing my spirit energy slowly so that I would not hurt him. "Renji you will address her as Captain Hitsugaya. Now leave." Byakuya says calmly but he's having trouble standing or sitting straight up. Renji was on the floor on his hands and knees shaking. "Before you ask he's my younger brother. Now will you leave." Renji says nothing and once I lower my spiritual pressure he gets up and leaves. "Thank kami he left." I said. "Now will you tell me?" He asked. "Yes but on one condition." "What?" "Can you show me were all of the captains barracks are?" I ask shyly. "Fine." Byaku-chan said. As I had asked him to move the chair I swung my feet around to the side and put them on the ground. I stood up and walked like 2 feet then started to fall. I had waited for the impact but it never came. I had closed my eyes when I was falling but when I opened them I was face to face with Byakuya and that made me blush. "Uh…Th-thank you B-Bya-Byakuya." I said with a blush sliding across my face. "No problem." He said whispering in my ear making me blush even more. "Well where are we going to start Byaku-chan?" I said. When he heard the nickname he smiled even if it was only a faint one he still smiled, it made me really happy. "You're using it again. Okay well I guess I can use your nickname too then. Ya-ya" He said. 'Oh no that nickname is embarrassing.' I thought. "Well shale we go Byaku-chan." I said standing up. "Okay Ya-ya lets go and we'll be stopping by squad 2's barrack's." He said. As we left my hospital room people were staring at us since they've never seen Byakuya smile or in that matter laugh and plus we were holding hands. Only because Byaku-chan said it would be easier to catch me if I suddenly fell.


	5. Chapter 5

When we got to their barrack's Byakuya had taken me to Soi Fon. "Hello Captain Soi Fon." I asked looking down. "Who are you?" She said glaring at me. I flinched and hid a little behind Byakuya. "Now Soi Fon you don't have to be so mean to her ya know. She is the captain of Squad 5 now." Byakuya said in his monotone voice. _I wonder if he missed me. Or if he was sad when they found my 'body'. But he would never love me. He's just being a good friend is all. Like we used to be before.. _ I thought then I shook my head to get rid of all the memories that had come back. "Do you know where Yoruichi is?" I asked looking at her. "No I don't and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." "Why not? She is my best friend." I say staring at Soi Fon. "So you're also her pupil. Why would she pick a person like you so weak to train. I'll never understand her logic." I said smiling somewhat sweetly at her. "Ya-ya you shouldn't say those things about other people. It's mean." Byakuya said looking at me with a monotone voice and blank face. "I'm a lot stronger then you. Your spirit energy is so low it's funny. I don't even know how you became a soul reaper in the first place. Since you're related to Captain Hitsugaya you probably come from the same district. Did your parents encourage you? Or was it your annoying little outcast of a brother." She said with a smirk. When Soi Fon said 'did your parents encourage you' I started to have flashbacks and images flash into my mind.

*Flashback*

_I knew what was going to happen today. I would have to protect my baby brother again but I didn't care. I loved him. "Toshiro go to gran-grans house. I'll be there later." I said to my little brother. When he was gone I turned around and faced my parents who were standing right there. Then that's when it had started._

_"Daddy please stop" I said as he took the knife and put the blade onto my arm and went down slowly. I flinched. When my dad was doing this my mom went and got a switch._

_*_Flashback Ended*

When I felt someone's hand on my shoulder I shook my head and put on my emotionless face. "They did in fact encourage me and my brother. But they encouraged me more than my brother" I said. I walked up to her and said in a low voice "If you bring up my parents or say anything bad about my brother I will put you in the infirmary." I turned away from her and as I was walking out I punched the northern wall of the barrack and it left a huge crack in the wall. Was I mad? Hell yes. _ She doesn't know anything about what I've had to go through. She was born into a clan that just so happened to be the Stealth Force._ Byakuya was walking beside me and sighed. "You didn't have to say that Ya-ya" He said looking at me. "I know and I'm sorry but she was getting annoying." I said sighing. "Oh do you want to see my zanpakto's? ~" I said happily. Suddenly walking in front of him and turning around so that I was facing Byaku-chan. "I thought you wanted to see the barracks." He said. "Nope" I said smiling. "Can we have a sparring match? I've gotten better since the academy." "Oh have you?" He asked smiling. When I saw him smile I blushed. "Y-yeah I have." I said stuttering. I grabbed his hand and flash stepped to the academy. "Come on. Let's go~" I said happily. I just ignored the stares we were getting. I was pulling Byakuya to an empty training room. I opened the door and walked to the middle of the room and grabbing a bamboo sword and took off my captain's haitori. I noticed Byakuya staring at me. "Is there something you like?" I teased him. "Maybe there is." He said smirking. I got in my stance and made the first attack. He quickly blocked the attack and pushed me back and attacked. I blocked and countered his attack. "You've been practicing." He said to me. I then knocked the sword out of his hands and flash stepped over to him. "Of course" I said smiling. I realized how close we were and blushed. "Um I better go put these swords up." Before I could walk away Byakuya grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "I'll get them later." He said. "You never showed me your swords?" He questioned. "Oh yeah let me get it." I said moving my hands to my side. When I was doing this I forgot that my neck was uncovered. He lifted his hand to my neck and traced over my scar. I quickly grabbed the hilt of my sword and unsheathed my zanpakto. Byakuya flash stepped away so that the tip of my sword didn't hurt him. "Don't touch that…" I said in a sad voice. "Who did that to you?!" He yelled. I flinched and dropped my sword. "None of your business..." I said in a low voice. Byakuya walked over to me "Was it your parents?" He questioned. When he asked that question I turned around and grabbed my haitori and put it on and fixed it so that it covered my neck again. "Saya please tell me." He whispered from behind me. I froze up and tears were falling down my face. "I can't." I said before I flash stepped to Rukon District 76. I walked to a hill and sat down. "He has no right to know. He's just like them." I said to my Zanpakto's. "No he's not Saya and you know that." Yang said to me and Yin agreed. "Plus if he was like them you wouldn't let him touch you." Yin said. I sighed and laid back on the grass. _"Hey you need to learn some respect." A man said. I sat up and saw a soul reaper with some nobles and what looked like a child in front of the soul reaper. I got up and walked over to the scene. "What happened?" I asked the man. The nobles looked at me and smirked. The soul reaper that was with them said "This child tried to steal something from these Kumo nobles." He said bowing. I looked over at the child and smiled kindly at him. "What's your name? I'm Saya" I said in a soft voice. "Ryuu Tanaka. I didn't try to take anything from them I swear." He said. "Okay" I looked over at the three men standing to the side of me. "I'll take him home." I told them and took Ryuu by the hand and led him in a random direction. "Do you have any family Ryuu?" I asked him sweetly. "No they died." Ryuu said sadly. "Well would you like to stay with me then?" I asked a bit nervous. Ryuu's eyes lit up "I would love to." He said happily. I picked him up and hugged him really tight. "Let's go then." I said happily._ "Saya wake up" Someone said. The picture was slowly fading away and it was replaced with Byakuya standing over me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up slowly and remembered the memory that I had forced away. "Byakuya how did you find me?" I asked him. "Well you release a lot of your spirit energy when you sleep so I just followed that." He said. "You were talking in your sleep Saya. Who's Ryuu?" He said questioningly. "No one. It was just a memory that I need to forget." I said as I got up. "I need to go see someone." I told him. I got my zanpakto's and started to walk toward my house. "Here I am" I said knocking on the door. When the door opened I saw my dad.


End file.
